The long-term objectives of this project are to identify novel genetic loci contributing to familial frequency of end-stage renal disease in humans. The specific aims of this protocol are to confirm data previously given by probands with ESRD via a questionnaire, to collect further data about their medical history and family structure and, to collect blood samples of affected and other family members.